


T-boned

by daydreaming_out_loud



Series: V's Garage [4]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: All roads lead to smut, Car Mechanic AU, Eve pops Villanelle’s clutch, Eve puts her dipstick in Villanelle’s oil hole, F/F, Killing Eve Week 2021, Tribbing, Villanelle blows Eve’s head gasket, Villanelle lubricates Eve’s crankshaft, face riding, finger banging, how many car related sexual innuendos can I make?, more than you’d think, pedal to the metal baby, poundtown next exit, strap sex, three way intersection with no stops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-28 12:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreaming_out_loud/pseuds/daydreaming_out_loud
Summary: Eve has a little trouble under the hood and takes her car to the shop where a certain hot young blonde rolls up her sleeves and gets to work.Part 4:With their relationship back on track, Eve and Villanelle spend every second they can together revving each other's engines.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Series: V's Garage [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041174
Comments: 14
Kudos: 66
Collections: Killing Eve Week 2021





	T-boned

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Killing Eve Week!
> 
> Here’s some smut with a side of plot. You don’t really need to read the other parts to enjoy this.
> 
> Buckle up!
> 
> [Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4MUQdZjnjWABuHZwCye7L9?si=lrMRcZleR5OQQr7BvuCqfQ) with some 80s tunes
> 
> Start it when you hit [Feels like the First Time – Foreigner] and listen to it in order if you can

**FRIDAY**  
Villanelle smiles nervously, almost cringing as Eve and Konstantin shake hands.

“Vasiliev, right?” Eve asks.

“Yes.” Konstantin nods and runs his hands down his jacket straightening it. “And you are?”

“Eve.” She smiles. “Polastri,” she adds, feeling the need to.

“Polasti,” he repeats, flubbing it.

“Polastri.” Villanelle emphasizes the “tr.”

“Polas-tri,” Konstantin echoes.

“Better.” Villanelle nods in approval.

Eve glances between the two getting more and more uncomfortable the longer they all stand there. She readjusts her purse on her shoulder.

Konstantin clears his throat. “Pleasure to meet you, Eve. I was just leaving.”

“Oh.”

“Where?” Villanelle asks. “For how long?” she follows up. The more important question.

“Work.” Konstantin narrows his eyes at her. “I will be back on Sunday.”

“You work on cars at eight at night?” Eve asks with a chuckle.

“Yes.” Konstantin points at Villanelle. “Don’t be naughty.”

He steps between the two and out the front door.

“Um.” Eve glances at Villanelle. “What was-“

“Want to see my room?”

Eve wanders around Villanelle’s room, her bed up against one wall with an undoubtedly high-priced three-panel piece of art over it—shades of crimson paint splattered over white canvas. Across from her bed is a cluttered vanity next to a dresser with clothes hanging out of half-shut drawers, candles and a golden cat sit on top.

In one corner is an overly large standing mirror, in the other a bookshelf with the most random assortment of books crammed inside. A circular rug with a satiny sheen covers the hardwood floors and heavy curtains drape to the side of the window looking out through trees into the side yard.

Eve twirls a curl around her finger as she roams, navigating around piles of clothes and pairs of boots scattered across the floor.

“God, do you never put things away?”

“Um, I’ve been a little preoccupied lately,” Villanelle replies.

Eve drifts closer to the vanity, intrigued by the mess of papers on top. Villanelle runs over and gathers up all the wrinkled pages and wadded-up balls, rough drafts of her apology speech scribbled on them.

“What was-”

“Nothing.” Villanelle crumples them all together making quite a ruckus. “Don’t worry about it.”

She stuffs them into the rubbish bin, shoving them down to the bottom with her foot.

“Uh-huh.” Eve grins, very amused. 

The many bottles of perfume catch her eye next. She dances her fingers across the uniquely shaped bottles stopping on _La Villanelle_.

“Hm.”

She carefully dabs some on her wrist, inhaling the scent that very much is Villanelle.

“They named it after me,” Villanelle comments with a lopsided grin, sounding confident though she fidgets with her fingers, nervous that Eve is in her room looking at her things putting on her perfume.

“Oh.” Eve chuckles. “Right. I’m sure they did.” She replaces the bottle and smiles at Villanelle who watches her with wide eyes, a little on the uneasy side. Eve plants a kiss on her cheek before flopping down on her bed amongst the sea of velvety fabric. “What do you want to do?”

“Um.” Villanelle shrugs. “I don’t know. What do you want to do? We have the whole house to ourselves.” She grins, slinking towards Eve.

“Honestly.” Eve rolls onto her side. “I want to order takeaway and eat in bed.”

Villanelle flops down next to her with a wide smile.

“Curry or sushi?”

**SATURDAY**  
Villanelle yawns with a soft groan, stretching out her long limbs like a jungle cat, late morning sun peeking through the slits between the curtains. She runs her tongue across her teeth, the aftertaste of the dragon roll not at all sexy prompting her to jump out of bed and run off to the bathroom.

She brushes her teeth and swishes around mouthwash, flashing a smile at herself feeling minty fresh. She assesses the nonexistent lines in her forehead, checks her smooth and supple skin free from any blemishes.

“Beautiful.”

She prances back to her bedroom, for a second considering tearing open the curtains and making a scene about it being morning but decides against waking Eve, looking so peaceful there as her body rises and falls. She slips under the covers instead and cozies up next to her, forming her body into the shape of Eve’s.

Eve hums, smiling once she remembers where she is.

“You smell minty.”

“I probably taste minty too,” Villanelle replies, wrapping her arms around Eve’s waist.

Eve huffs a laugh.

“I was thinking we could stay in bed all day.” Villanelle snuggles closer.

“Mhm.” Eve grins.

“And order more takeaway.”

“Mhm.”

“And do nothing.”

“Mm.”

“Just watch movies, all day.”

Eve smiles wider, Villanelle’s warm body pressed up against her, feeling safe and snug in her arms.

“We could watch Top Gun,” Villanelle offers, shimmying around with excitement.

“I thought I got to pick the movies?” Eve mutters, rolling over to face Villanelle.

“Oh yeah.” Villanelle remembers her promise. “You do.” She takes a deep breath and lets out a theatric sigh. “I just really wanted to watch Top Gun,” she mumbles looking off to the side.

_Top Gun_ flickers on the TV, Villanelle snuggled up against Eve’s chest, feeling her fingers brushing through her hair. She shifts around under the blankets, sliding her hand down Eve’s belly.

Eve squirms. “God, your hand is cold.”

“Maybe you can warm it up.” Villanelle grins, slipping her hand between Eve’s legs, rubbing over her clit.

Eve lets out a shaky sigh.

“I thought you wanted to watch the movie.”

“I do,” Villanelle mutters. “I can do this and watch at the same time. I’m very good at multi-tasking.”

She strokes her fingers in a gentle circle over Eve’s panties, going no further. Eve melts under her touch.

“You’re going to do that the whole time?”

“If I do will you stay tonight?”

Eve hums, Villanelle’s fingers expertly pulling the fabric aside, slipping between already wet lips.

“Mm.” Villanelle moans. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

**SUNDAY**  
Villanelle scrambles eggs in the kitchen, wearing a silky blue kimono with white tigers on it—the one that Eve wanted to wear, said she wanted to wear, made a very clear point of it, but found missing by the time she crawled out of bed.

Sausages sizzle in the frying pan as Villanelle drips honey over them, Konstantin setting the table and starting on a third place setting.

“No,” Villanelle interrupts him. “Only two plates. You are not eating with us.” She points with the spatula. “And the fork goes on the left.”

Konstantin barks a laugh, returning a plate to the cabinet.

“I have never seen you like this before,” he comments, raising his brow at her.

“Like what?” Villanelle shrugs a shoulder, stirring around the eggs.

“Like _this_. Making breakfast with eggs and sausages. You even put berries in a little bowl.” Konstantin laughs, holding up a bowl full of raspberries and blackberries.

Villanelle scowls at him. He gingerly sets it back down on the table.

“I make breakfast,” Villanelle says trying to act casual as she flips the almost burnt sausages.

“But setting the table for it, huh?” Konstantin replies, moving the forks to the left side of the plates.

Villanelle sucks in a breath, brows going up as she searches around for a response.

“It’s Sunday.” She shrugs.

“Mhm.” Konstantin assesses her through narrowed eyes.

“How did it go?” she asks before he can pester her.

“Fine.” He nods.

“But?” she asks, hand on her hip.

The sausages sputter and crackle on the stove. Konstantin stares at her. She swerves around him with the pan of eggs.

“We need you to start going back to-“

“No,” Villanelle cuts him off, shaking her head. “No, I told you I’m not-“

“Villanelle. This is what the family needs.”

“Family,” she scoffs, scooping eggs onto the plates, bits flinging off. “You know I was going to give you the rest of these but I think I’ll throw them down the sink.”

“You are so dramatic.” Konstantin reaches for the bowl of fruit. “Can I-”

“No.” She smacks his hand with the spatula.

He frowns.

Villanelle acts as if he’s not there, plating the sausages—making sure the more blackened side faces down—and filling glasses with orange juice, nodding to herself when the table is set.

“Please.” Konstantin puts his hand on her shoulder. “Don’t make this harder than it needs to be.”

Villanelle stares him down, no emotion in her eyes.

“I don’t want-“

Eve comes around the corner with a bright smile on her face smelling the sweet sausages and freshly brewed coffee all the way in Villanelle’s bedroom. It falls picking up on the obvious tension.

“Enjoy your Sunday.” Konstantin pats Villanelle on the shoulder. “Eve.” He nods with a thin-lipped smile before exiting the kitchen.

Eve eyes Villanelle with concern, taking her hand.

“Are you-“

Villanelle turns sharply. “I made eggs and sausages and there’s juice—orange juice. And coffee and tea—oh you like cream in your coffee.”

She retrieves the half cream from the refrigerator. Eve blinks at her, not moving.

“Sit.” Villanelle nudges her towards the table and pulls out a chair for her, nodding enthusiastically.

“Okay.” Eve sits down slowly. “Thank you.”

Villanelle beams, double-checking that everything on the table is perfectly in place before sitting across from Eve who has yet to pick up her fork.

“Please.” Villanelle gestures for her to eat.

Eve nods, grabbing her fork and taking a bit of sausage and eggs.

“Oh, wow, that’s good.” She gives Villanelle a satisfied smile with her eyes as she chews. “God, I’m starving.”

Villanelle lights up, smiling from ear to ear. 

“Tonight I could make dinner.”

“Oh.”

“I mean if you are staying.” Villanelle quickly tries to dismiss it. “You don’t have to.” She pushes around eggs with her fork avoiding Eve’s gaze.

“Will Konstantin be around?”

“No,” Villanelle replies flatly. Her light demeanor falls away. “No.”

Eve comes through the front door of her house with a big yawn, kicking off her boots and hanging her purse on the hook by the door.

Locking all the locks.

She trudges upstairs with another yawn, rubbing the sleepiness out of her eyes and falling face-first onto her bed. Her room is an absolute mess, the kitchen downstairs in no better condition.

And there’s laundry in the bin.

And in the washer which she’ll have to run again.

Clothes in the dryer that need to be folded.

More tossed around that need to be put away.

God only knows what remains in the refrigerator.

Certainly, no groceries.

Or wine.

She groans and glances at the clock.

10:42 PM

Eve lets out a tired sigh.

“Fuck.”

**MONDAY**  
Eve stares at the block-lettered sign on the brick building, the white paint chipping off in spots.

Vasiliev’s Garage

She glances down at her phone to make sure she got the address right, looking back up at the sign and getting a weird feeling in her stomach, something like anxiety or nerves or maybe too much coffee without breakfast. She shrugs it off and opens the door, pausing in the doorway as if waiting for something to happen.

There’s no bell above this door like the one at V’s Garage.

A younger woman with kind eyes but a melancholy face looks at Eve in a way that makes her self-consciously readjust her purse.

“Can I help you with something?” the woman asks.

“Uh...” Eve takes in the small office—nothing more than a desk, a water cooler, some filing cabinets, and a backdoor with faint sounds of power tools coming from behind it.

No glass walls looking out into a busy garage.

She walks up to the desk wondering if this is the right location.

“Hi.” She smiles. “Um…” She trails off realizing she has no story or excuse for being there. She considers turning and heading right out the door but her curiosity convinces her to stay.

The woman eyes her warily.

“I need some work done on a car,” Eve says, nodding to herself. That seems like a perfectly plausible reason for being there. 

“This garage only services vehicles by special request. You’d have to make an appointment with the owner.”

“Oh, is that Konstantin?”

The woman’s brow knits together. She reaches for the phone just as Konstantin and an older woman burst through the door, both guffawing.

“Geraldine, I need-“

Konstantin cuts himself off upon seeing Eve. The woman next to him shoots Eve a dirty look, bangs curled over her forehead and deep-set wrinkles around her mouth, the corners pulled down in a frown. Her brown velvet tracksuit has the letter “D” sewn in.

“And who are you?” she asks Eve, her Russian accent stronger than Konstantin and Villanelle’s combined.

“Uh,” Eve mutters.

“This is she,” Konstantin says, waving off Geraldine who frets about, readying herself to intervene.

“This is she?” the woman asks, sauntering up to Eve and eying her up and down like a piece of meat. “Hm.” She chuckles and gives Konstantin an entertained look.

“Are you…Villanelle’s aunt?” Eve asks.

The woman lets out a burst of laughter. “Villanelle’s aunt.” She glances at Konstantin. “She is funny.”

The uneasiness around the room grows. Konstantin presses his lips together as Geraldine fumbles about, apparently concerned by the situation.

“What are you doing here?” Konstantin asks Eve.

“My car needs-“

“No.” Konstantin shakes his head. “You go to Villanelle’s Garage for that. Not here.”

“Why not here?” Eve asks, pressing a little.

“Because,” Konstantin says. “Only special cars here.”

The older woman clicks her tongue, throwing a hand up at Eve.

“One of you deal with this, huh? I just…”

She waves Eve off as if thinking about it further is simply so exhausting that she can’t be bothered to finish the sentence. She turns and leaves, shaking her head as she goes.

“Who was-“

“Don’t ask questions,” Konstantin interrupts.

“The less you know about Dasha the better,” the woman says over her shoulder before disappearing through the backdoor.

Konstantin scratches his head. “Geraldine, you will excuse us, please.”

“Um, I’m not sure what-“

“Check on the paint supply. In the back.”

“Right, of course.”

Geraldine gathers up her coat and heads out the backdoor eager to escape the situation. Eve tries to steal a peek of what’s on the other side before it closes.

“Why are you here, Eve?” Konstantin asks, tapping his foot.

“Uh, mainly I wanted to see if it was real.”

“Where is Villanelle?”

“She’s…at work, I guess.” Eve shrugs. “I don’t know.”

“She is not coming?”

Eve’s brow creases. “No?”

“Does she know you are here?”

“Uh, no.”

Konstantin puts his hands on his hips as if blocking her from entering further.

“You need to-“

“Where are all the cars?” Eve asks, walking past him.

“In the garage.”

“Where?” Eve lets out a chuckle. “What garage?” She peers around the corner but finds only bathrooms and more filing cabinets.

The corner of Konstantin’s mouth twitches.

“This is where all the fancy cars are, right?” Eve asks, turning to Konstantin with a grin. “Can I see one?”

“No. You do not have an appointment.”

“What? You need one just to look around?”

“You want to see cars, you go to Villanelle’s Garage, okay? Not here.” He gestures towards the door, ushering Eve out. “We are not taking new customers.”

**TUESDAY**  
Hugo drums his fingers on the Parts Desk, grinning at Jess smugly and on the verge of indecent.

“I don’t know why you’re still standing there. You know it’ll take me at least five minutes to fill out the orders,” Jess says, avoiding his gaze.

“I don’t mind.” Hugo shrugs, leaning his elbow on the desk. “Could wait here all day.”

“You know I’m married _and_ have a kid.”

“Milf.” Hugo smirks. “Hot.”

“Jesus,” Jess scoffs under her breath, shaking her head. 

Bear kicks the back of Hugo’s knee making him stumble and almost fall over.

“Is he bothering you?” he asks, retrieving an order form for Villanelle.

“No more than usual,” Jess answers. “But that did help.” She smiles at Bear.

He bumps into Hugo knocking him off balance again before lumbering down the hall and out to the garage where Villanelle stands, one hand on her hip, the other twirling a socket wrench as she examines the crunched-in door of the cherry red 1971 Ford Mustang.

“Door will be here tonight around six,” Bear says, handing Villanelle the order form.

She reads it over and huffs.

“Late delivery.”

“And we’ll have to paint it,” Bear adds.

Villanelle groans. “Did you-“

“Paint will be here tomorrow morning.” 

Villanelle clicks her tongue, impressed. “Bear, you are so productive today. I won’t have to do any paperwork.”

“Hugo’s so _un_ productive it makes the rest of us look great,” Jamie comments before sliding under a Chevrolet truck.

“That is true.” Bear nods. “Actually, we were wondering if you-“

“Villanelle, your girlfriend is here!” Hugo yells through the door.

“Hold that thought,” Villanelle says to Bear, tossing the socket wrench on the workbench and running over, a little skip in her step.

Eve brightens as soon as Villanelle walks in.

“Lunch?” Villanelle acts surprised. “Eve, what did you bring me?”

She falls on the couch next to Eve, rubbing her hands together in excitement, stomach growling.

“Wanna guess?” Eve asks before opening the lid of the box.

“Um…” Villanelle closes her eyes to think. “Gyros? Or no, kebabs?” She sniffs the aroma of grilled meat. “Mm, I hope it’s gyros.”

Her eyes pop open to find an overflowing pork gyro. She beams, grabbing it up and taking a huge bite.

“Jesus, what happened to that one?” Eve points at the Mustang with her fork.

“Oh yeah, got T-boned at a red light. Smashed the whole side in.”

“You can fix that?” Eve asks sounding surprised, sliding grilled pork off a skewer.

“Eve, I can fix anything,” Villanelle mumbles with her mouth full, bits of tomato and onion falling back into the box.

“Jesus Christ,” Eve mutters, shaking her head at Villanelle’s bad habit of talking with her mouth full.

“What?” Villanelle tears off a chunk of pita with her teeth. “You asked a question.”

“Just eat,” Eve orders, pulling out cans of Coca-Cola.

Villanelle cracks one open and swigs it down, wincing when the carbonation burns her throat. She lets out a loud burp, clapping her hand over her mouth and slinking down, looking at Eve with wide eyes.

Eve presses her fingers to her forehead. “What am I going to do with you?”

Villanelle swallows down her bite and leans closer.

“Tonight, you can do anything you want.”

She kisses Eve on the cheek.

“Oh?” Eve’s brow goes up. She wipes the tzatziki sauce off her cheek. “Oh, I meant to tell you I went to Vasiliev’s Garage yesterday.”

Villanelle gives her a funny look.

“Why?”

“I don’t know. I wanted to see what it looked like.”

Villanelle sets down the gyro in an oddly careful way.

“Did you talk to anyone?”

“Uh, Konstantin was there,” Eve says. “And another woman who seemed very anxious. I don’t know why.”

“Anyone else?” Villanelle asks.

“Um.” Eve hesitates, now regretting her excursion. “Dasha.”

“You met Dasha?” Villanelle scoffs and shakes her head.

“What? What’s wrong with that?” Eve asks, brow furrowed.

Villanelle takes her hand. “Don’t go over there again unless you are with me, okay?”

“Okay?” Eve replies, not understanding the sudden seriousness.

“Mm, don’t go over there at all.”

Eve stares, trying to get a read on Villanelle.

“Okay?” Villanelle asks, waiting for Eve to confirm.

“Okay. Yeah, fine.”

Villanelle nods. “Good. Now.” She picks up the gyro. “What are you going to do to me later?” She smirks, free hand drifting up Eve’s thigh.

**WEDNESDAY**  
The motor hums as the garage doors close, Villanelle the only one still in the shop. She wipes down the Mustang, buffing out any smudges on the new glossy red paint—the last bit of work to do for the day. She catches movement out of the corner of her eye and glances over at the waiting room.

Gemma struts up to her, a look of determination on her face.

“Gemma.” Villanelle huffs. “What are you doing here?” She straightens up and glances around the garage.

“I had to see you,” Gemma says earnestly, coming to a stop in front of Villanelle.

Close.

Too close.

Eyes overeager.

“Look.” Villanelle tosses the cloth aside. “I told you that-“

“Shh.” Gemma shakes her head, bringing her finger to her lips. “Don’t talk.”

Villanelle’s head tics.

Gemma runs her fingers beneath the collar of her blouse, her breasts already on display.

“Just watch.”

“Gemma.” Villanelle’s breath gets caught in her throat. She forces her eyes not to drift. “I’m with Eve. I can’t-“

Gemma undoes one button of her blouse.

Villanelle swallows.

Another button.

“Gemma, you have to stop,” Villanelle growls.

Gemma undoes two more, lacy bra peeking through. Villanelle looks away, shaking her head and biting down on her lip.

“You need to leave,” she orders. “I-“

“You what?” Gemma asks, undoing the last buttons. “You don’t want to?”

“I can’t.” Villanelle grits her teeth. “You know that.”

“I think you can…” Gemma licks her lips. “Here…” She bites the lower. “With me.”

Villanelle avoids her lewd gaze but before she can say another word Gemma takes her hands and places them on her chest. Villanelle sighs, squeezing reflexively feeling Gemma’s ample breasts under the lace.

She chokes.

“Gemma-“

“Don’t talk.” Gemma smirks. “Just touch.”

[Feels like the First Time – Foreigner]

Gemma holds her hands over Villanelle’s, squeezing her fingers so Villanelle does the same.

“She doesn’t have to know,” Gemma whispers, her breath warm on Villanelle’s mouth. “We’re safe here.”

Gloss shines off her full lips as she leans in, meeting Villanelle in a gentle kiss. Villanelle kisses back, taken by the moment, slipping her tongue inside Gemma’s mouth, exploring while she squeezes her tits, an overwhelming surge of desire rushing through her. Gemma grabs her ass pulling their bodies closer, her hip bones digging in below Villanelle’s.

Desire throbs between Villanelle’s thighs.

She throws Gemma onto the hood of the Mustang, her decision made, the offer too tempting to pass up. She rips off her jumpsuit as fast as possible, kicking it off as Gemma slips out of her pants and unclips her bra, her tits perky and full, there for the taking. They’re warm and heavy in Villanelle’s hands as she squeezes and massages, gropes and grabs, pinching Gemma’s nipples and twisting them drawing out a whimper.

Their lips come together, Gemma tasting like strawberry-something on Villanelle’s tongue. It travels to Gemma’s neck and down to her chest, twirling around her nipple until it hardens in her mouth. She gives attention to each one, sucking them between her lips, slurping, flicking her tongue, biting, burying her face between Gemma’s tits.

The floral scent of her perfume fills Villanelle’s lungs. Fingers slip between her legs, stroking her clit, Gemma knowing exactly where to go.

Villanelle’s stomach trembles.

Gemma teases her, sliding her fingers between her lips but going no deeper, making Villanelle’s hips buck, her clit throb, sending vibrations out into her body.

Hungry for more, Villanelle lays Gemma down on the hood, spreads her legs wide, moaning in delight at the glistening view. She wastes no time and dives down between Gemma’s thighs, spreading her wider with her fingers, dipping her tongue inside, savoring the taste.

She goes to work, rubbing her clit while sucking on Gemma’s in quick slurps, flicking the tip of her tongue, pulling her lips off then locking them back on. Her fingers slip and slide over her clit as she strokes it, vibrations growing to a deep throbbing urging her on. She licks her fingers, sliding two inside Gemma.

She gasps.

Villanelle moans from the slippery warmth, curling her fingers right where they need to go.

Gemma tightens and lets out a high-pitched whine.

Villanelle chuckles as she glides her fingers in and out, sticky and slick. Her tongue travel back to Gemma’s chest, head between her tits, lips on her nipple as she thrusts her fingers faster, Gemma squirming around beneath her.

The door bangs open. Villanelle whips her head around.

Her face falls.

Her eyes widen.

Eve storms across the garage in a fury.

“Eve.” Villanelle pulls her fingers out. “What are you doing here?”

Eve doesn’t respond.

Instead, she rips off her blouse; buttons go flying. She wears no bra, breasts free.

“Eve, what-“

She grabs Villanelle by the throat and smashes their lips together, jamming her tongue in Villanelle’s mouth and twirling it around impatiently. Villanelle dances her tongue with Eve’s, the vibrations growing in amplitude, turning into a full-body pulse that urges her to move faster at all costs.

She grabs Eve’s ass but she gets spun around and shoved onto the hood next to Gemma hardly able to react before Eve kisses Gemma fully on the lips, squeezing her tits with both hands, mouth drifting to her chest, tongue tracing around her nipple, lips sucking, eyes locked on Villanelle. A wave of electricity shocks her.

“Eve.” She chokes. “What are-“

“Don’t talk.”

Eve unbuttons her trousers and slides them down her thighs, standing naked between Villanelle’s legs. She spreads her apart as Gemma traces her nails down her chest, continuing down to her clit and meeting Eve’s tongue there.

Villanelle squirms.

Gemma rakes her nails back up Villanelle’s belly to her tits, squeezing her as Eve flicks her clit.

Villanelle moans, another jolt of electricity from between her legs.

She lets Gemma lay her back on the hood, kisses her as Eve’s tongue slips inside, squirms when Gemma pinches her nipple, sighs when Eve sucks her clit.

Her back arches as Eve’s fingers slide inside.

She clenches.

Gemma kisses her with encouragement, Villanelle getting lost in all the sensations, a current of electricity buzzing through her. She throbs so hard it hurts.

Eve plants kisses on the inside of her thighs. Bites at her skin. Tongue dancing on her clit while her fingers move hard and fast.

Villanelle’s hips buck with Eve’s rhythm, wanting more, yearning for it. She looks down at Eve who gazes up at her with a feral look in her eyes, nipping her clit.

Her hips jump.

There’s no time to think, only react, it all happens so fast. Gemma smiles down at Villanelle as she straddles her face.

Villanelle huffs out her nose, licking Gemma inside and out, twisting and twirling, reaching up and squeezing her tits. Gemma holds her hands there, her clit gliding back and forth over Villanelle’s tongue.

The electric current flows into every muscle, buzzing across Villanelle’s skin. She squirms, Eve’s fingers moving in perfect synchrony with her tongue. She brings her legs together but Eve forces them back apart, biting the tender skin of her inner thigh.

She whimpers, wishing her hands were free to touch Eve, tormented she can’t. She tenses and tightens, static prickling her skin, jolting every part of her as Eve thrusts her fingers over the perfect spot.

Her hips jerk.

Gemma squishes Villanelle’s face between her thighs, rolling her hips as Eve moves her fingers faster getting Villanelle to wiggle around, clit throbbing, every nerve lighting up, charging her body.

It grows and grows, hair standing on end, breath shallow, hips bucking up about to blow a fuse. Just another second more.

A bit more pressure.

Another thrust.

One more flick.

Villanelle gasps.

Her eyes fly open.

Her hips grind against the mattress on their own, her hand between her legs. She blinks sleepily, finding herself in Eve’s bedroom. She lets out a sigh in relief.

It was just a dream.

But her clit throbs wanting more.

That was not _just_ a dream.

That was something else entirely, something that not even her wildest fantasies could come up with, and yes, she has tried.

Truthfully, it would be a waste to dismiss it and let it be forgotten.

An utter waste.

She snuggles up closer to Eve, wrapping her arm around her and kissing her on the shoulder, getting a groan out of her. Eve shifts around, sliding her hand over Villanelle’s and intertwining their fingers, letting out a sigh and hoping to doze off again but Villanelle grinds against her ass, presses her chest into her back.

Eve grunts.

“Eve,” Villanelle whispers in her ear.

Eve groans.

“Eve,” Villanelle tries again, her hand slipping under Eve’s panties, fingers grazing back and forth across the sensitive skin of her lower belly.

Eve huffs, letting out a laugh then groaning in protest.

“Eve,” Villanelle sings in her ear, drawing out her name. “Wake up.” She nuzzles her nose into her curls.

Eve grumbles. “What time is it?”

“Does not matter.”

Eve grunts more irritably.

“I want you.” Villanelle squeezes her. “So bad.”

Eve sighs, not sure if she wants to give in just yet. 

“Please,” Villanelle whispers. “Don’t make me wait until morning.”

Eve huffs in defeat and rolls over. Before she can even open her eyes, Villanelle is on top of her, straddling her, looking down at her wild-eyed and fervent. 

“Are you awake?”

Eve grins as she blinks, bringing Villanelle into focus.

“Wide awake.”

“Good.” Villanelle hovers over her, blonde hair hanging down. “I’ll take care of you.” She plants a soft kiss on her lips. “All you have to do is relax.” Another kiss. “Enjoy the show.”

Eve lets out a breathy laugh.

“I think I can handle that.”

Her lips meet Villanelle’s, hands squeezing her before she hops off and slides her silky red panties down her thighs, taking Eve’s off too.

“Oh, I like this already.”

Eve smirks as Villanelle climbs back on top, getting situated between her legs, already wet and slick.

“Oh shit.” Eve blows a breath out between her lips, skin jumping as Villanelle pushes her tank up her chest.

“Mm, yeah.”

Villanelle squeezes Eve’s tits, working her hips in a slow rhythm, a spark ignited inside. Her clit pulses, bits of dream flashing behind her eyes.

“Yours too,” Eve says, tugging at the hem of Villanelle’s shirt.

She eagerly slips out of Eve’s T-shirt and tosses it to the side, wiggling around and finding the perfect angle, their clits rubbing together with every roll of her hips.

Having just woken Eve up, she starts nice and slow, gyrating her body clockwise then counter, an insatiable desire starting to burn in her belly, never wanting Eve more than she does in this moment.

“Oh God.” Eve sinks into the pillows, Villanelle warm and wet between her legs. 

Villanelle grins, wiggling around side to side, flames licking her insides. She goes in a few more circles before flashing a more wolfish smile and thrusting her hips front and back.

“Oh, yeah.” She bites down on her lip. “You feel so good.”

Flames flicker hotter as she rubs across Eve, pleasant ripples flowing out between Eve’s legs. She gropes her tits, belly quivering when Villanelle moves faster.

“Yeah, squeeze your tits while you watch mine,” Villanelle purrs.

She thrusts with more vigor, fire dancing its way through her body as Eve directs her hips where they need to go, holding her tight, hips bucking up.

Villanelle’s nipples harden.

Eve licks her lips wishing they were in her mouth.

“Fuck.”

She pinches her nipples instead, twisting them until it hurts, then twisting a little more, groaning deep from her chest. The ripples grow into waves spurring the heat in Villanelle to rise. She grinds harder, chest turning red, tits shaking as she thrusts her hips, slick and sliding around between Eve’s legs, the fire blazing hotter in her belly, throbbing deeper and deeper.

The headboard hits the wall in an even tempo.

_Thud_

_Thud_

_Thud_

_Thud_

“Oh God.” Villanelle pants. “I’m getting so wet.”

Eve moans. “I can feel it.”

“Yeah?”

“God, yeah.” Eve sighs, her breath trembling on the inhale.

Waves surge inside her, rolling through her body. She pulls Villanelle down for a kiss wanting to touch her, taste her, feel her, please her, hands covering every inch of her body.

She moans. “Your clit on mine feels so good.”

Villanelle lets out a throaty chuckle.

“Yeah?”

She bounces up and down between Eve’s legs, making exquisitely juicy sounds.

“Oh my God.” Eve lets out a laugh in pure pleasure.

“Fuck, that’s so hot.”

The more Villanelle bounces, the wetter the sounds get as she and Eve drench each other, glistening strings forming in the space between.

“Fuck, Eve.” Villanelle growls, kissing her, devouring her, tongue prodding around her mouth.

Her body shudders as nails drag across her skin.

A slap on her ass leaves a handprint.

She huffs a laugh on Eve’s lips and receives another.

She shakes her ass up and down, palms pressed down on the mattress, looking back over her shoulder and putting on a show.

Her belly quivers.

Lips suck on sensitive skin.

Flames rip through her belly, throbs intensifying. She melts into the feeling.

“Oh yeah.” She sighs. “You fucking love my tits.”

A sharp moan escapes her throat. Lips lock around her nipple, sucking, tongue rolling round and round in circles.

Eve’s lips pop off.

“Oh God, yeah.” She squeezes Villanelle with both hands. “I just can’t help it.”

She flicks Villanelle’s nipple with her tongue, teasing her, getting her hips to jerk, rolling between her legs again. She grazes her teeth over it.

Nips gently.

Bites.

Villanelle’s stomach recoils.

“Eve,” she growls, flashing her eyes, about to burst into flames. “Give me it.”

She sticks out her tongue. Eve does the same, eyes wide with anticipation, heart pounding in her chest. Villanelle draws up spit, cheeks hallowing, letting a drop fall, her eyes on Eve’s, glancing down only at the last second to aim.

It lands on Eve’s tongue.

Drips down her throat.

Off the side.

She licks it all over Villanelle’s tits, slopping her up.

“Oh my God.” Villanelle moans, wet warmth coating both nipples.

Eve runs her tongue in circles, goes back and forth between the two, slurping on her, pulling on tender skin hard enough to leave marks.

Villanelle whimpers.

Her hips grind to their own rhythm as Eve draws up more spit, slathering it all over, sticking her tongue out, Villanelle shimmying over her face.

Spit drips down her chin.

“Fuck.” Villanelle groans, needing Eve to quench her inferno. “That’s it.”

She drags Eve down the bed, rocking her body to the edge, kissing her hungrily like she can’t get enough, diving in again and again. She stands on one leg, the other thrown over Eve’s, hand around her throat.

“You’re mine.”

Villanelle growls in her chest, flashing her teeth as she grinds her clit over Eve’s, slippery and slick all over her. She throws her head back and revels in the feeling, fire enveloping her body as her hand slides down to Eve’s chest over her collarbones, palm damp on her skin.

The headboard hits the wall in a tempo faster than before, Villanelle grunting and groaning as waves laps up against Eve’s insides, heightening with every thrust of Villanelle’s hips.

She squirms, the crests rising, body vibrating, feeling Villanelle’s warmth spreading over her.

Eve wraps her arms around her. Pulls her down closer. Traces her tongue across her tits.

Villanelle whimpers as the flames engulf her.

“Oh fuck, I-“

Her stomach tenses.

The throbbing combusts all at once.

She crunches over, sharp moans escaping her throat, muscles tightening as her body shudders, hips jerking and falling out of rhythm.

Nails dig into her back.

“No.” Eve moans. “Don’t stop.” She thrusts her hips, the waves subsiding.

Villanelle kisses Eve’s neck, tasting it with her tongue as she reaches down between her legs, fingers slipping over wet lips.

Eve’s hips buck up.

“Fuck.” She groans, craving more.

She scoots back up the mattress dragging Villanelle with her, locking her legs around her waist and spinning her onto her back, hovering just above her. Villanelle glows with amusement, aftershocks pulsing through her, more as Eve presses her hips into her and slips out of her tank.

She traces her thumb across Villanelle’s lower lip, looking at her with fervid desire, grinding her hips in slow rolls as her hand glides to Villanelle’s throat. She exhales warm breaths on her parted lips, holding her there, keeping her from doing anything more.

A breath gets caught in Villanelle’s chest.

“Kiss me.”

Eve brushes her lips across Villanelle’s but goes no further, aroused by the feeling of being more in control, getting to decide what happens next as Villanelle squeezes her, claws at her, squirms underneath her.

She slips her tongue between Villanelle’s lips delicately at first, gentle, exploring the inside of her mouth as if it were the first time. She twirls her tongue around Villanelle’s. Tilts her head to find a new angle. Plunges down deeper. Hand under Villanelle’s jaw.

She huffs breaths out her nose. Twists and curls her tongue. Sneaks a peek at Villanelle, melting and unwinding as she laps her up like a cat drinking milk.

Villanelle returns, wrapping herself around Eve as she mimics her style only rougher, lusting after her. She sticks her tongue between Eve’s teeth. Thrusts it down her throat. Digs her nails into her skin.

Bucks her hips up, hands traveling to Eve’s ass.

She squeezes Eve, tensing and squirming beneath her, skin hot and damp, their bodies pressed up against one another.

Eve breaks off the kiss, leaving Villanelle wanting for their lips to touch again. She tries to reach up but Eve pulls away with a fiendish smile, taunting Villanelle as she grinds on her, giving her a few thrusts.

Their hips smack together.

Villanelle groans from the torment, throwing her hips up into Eve and gliding her hands up her back, grazing her nails down her ribs.

Eve’s body tingles, desire swelling inside. She kisses Villanelle fully, wet sounds escaping from their lips, drifting to Villanelle’s neck and turning her chin, tracing her tongue across her skin before locking her lips and sucking, leaving marks to find later.

Her body shudders, inhaling Villanelle’s heady scent.

Villanelle lets out soft moans as Eve kisses her neck. She slaps Eve’s ass. Grabs it and shakes it. Tries to tempt her into giving her more.

Eve huffs out a laugh, tongue rolling over Villanelle’s skin, her neck muscles rigid. She sits up, grinding on her, hands running all over her as she takes in the view deciding on her next move.

Villanelle gazes up at her, hips bucking in anticipation.

“What are you going to do?”

Eve shakes her curls behind her shoulders, looking like a lioness as she walks on her knees up towards Villanelle’s head, grinning down at her.

“I wanna-“

“Yes.”

Villanelle’s breath hitches as Eve straddles her face.

“Oh God.” Eve moans.

Villanelle’s tongue dances back and forth across her clit.

Her belly jumps.

Villanelle sucks on her, hands gliding up to her tits, squeezing her and pinching her, tongue stroking between her lips. Eve holds her hands over Villanelle’s, sighing out.

“Fuck.”

Villanelle moans, tongue tracing back to Eve’s clit.

“That’s good?”

“Mhm.” Eve groans, desire washing over her.

Villanelle laughs, legs falling open as she flicks Eve’s clit in quick bursts. Sucks on it. Flicks it. Keeps Eve on the edge, not satisfying her completely.

“Stick out your tongue for me,” Eve husks.

Villanelle obeys, sticking out her tongue and stiffening it. Eve thrusts her hips, clit running over Villanelle’s tongue, waves surging inside as she rolls her hips forward and back going faster, waves about to break.

She slows. Moves in circles. Bounces up and down, Villanelle’s tongue plunging just inside.

“Oh fuck.”

She wriggles around, Villanelle slurping on her clit drawing a deep moan out of her.

She traces her tongue circles. Changes direction. Flicks front to back. Draws ovals and any and all shapes she can think of getting Eve to tense and twitch, groaning when she slurps on her again.

Villanelle strokes herself while eating Eve up, every bit of her, mouth slick and wet.

It trails down her chin.

Eve warm on her tongue.

The taste divine.

“Flick it.” Eve huffs, body tensing, clit pulsing.

Villanelle flicks the tip of her tongue never stopping for a break, running her hand up and down Eve’s body. Desire swirls, the tide rises. Eve takes sharp breaths, her hips jerking around, muscling tightening.

“Oh God.” She groans. “I’m so close.”

“Yeah?”

“Mhm.” She whines.

“Yeah, come all over my face.”

Eve moans deeply from her chest.

“Come in my mouth,” Villanelle purrs.

She flicks her tongue as fast as she can, huffing through her nose, squeezing Eve as the final tidal wave crashes. Eve whimpers, body trembling, legs clenching, doubling over as euphoria rushes through her.

Hands glide up and down her body. Lips lock around her clit.

She shudders, laughing in delight, chest rising and falling in an uneven rhythm. Villanelle chuckles, lips glossy. Eve reaches back and rubs her clit.

Her hips jerk.

“Fuck.”

She squeezes her legs together trapping Eve’s hand there.

Eve laughs and wiggles her hand free, aftershocks pulsing through her as she dismounts and falls beside Villanelle. Their lips find their way back together as they settle into the mattress, coming down from their high.

“Wow,” Eve mutters, still riding the wave.

“Mm.” Villanelle chuckles, wiping off her chin as Eve cuddles up against her, leg thrown over her getting her thigh wet.

“Hm.” Eve smiles, shutting her eyes and nuzzling around, breath returning to normal. “Are you going to tell me what your dream was about?”

“Oh,” Villanelle mutters. “Um. It was…” She blinks at the ceiling. “Wet.”

Eve chuckles. “Yeah, but-”

“We were at the garage,” Villanelle says. “On the Mustang.”

“Mm.” Eve grins. “Sexy.”

“It was.” Villanelle closes her eyes, imagining Eve on her back on the hood, legs spread wide. “If I have another”—she smirks—"you want me to-“ 

“Always wake me up.”

**THURSDAY**  
Eve falls into her chair at work with a huff, eyes bloodshot with bags beneath them, curls tangled and sticking out wildly. She pushes them out of her face and starts up her computer with a big yawn.

Elena swivels in her chair shooting Bill a smug “I told you” look on her way around to face Kenny, flashing him a wide smile before spinning all the way around and smacking her knee on her desk.

“Fuck.” She winces.

Bill laughs in his office, fishing a €20 note from his wallet.

“Good morning,” Eve says with a chuckle. “Serves you right for whatever that just was.” She waves over at Bill, yawning so wide her eyes start to water.

“You’re early today,” Elena comments with a grin, rubbing her knee.

“Eight is on time,” Kenny corrects.

“On time is early for Eve.”

Eve gives Elena a flat look as Bill saunters up to their desk, handing Elena the twenty.

“Eve, you look terrible,” he says. “Like you haven’t slept in days.”

“I haven’t,” Eve replies, too tired to think of a smart comeback.

“Mhm,” Elena hums.

“Getting your end away, are you?” Bill asks with a self-satisfied grin.

Eve scoffs. “Oh God.”

“Good on you. I made twenty for it.” Elena tucks away the money in her wallet with a satisfied smile.

“You both have a serious problem.” Eve shakes her head.

“It’s out of control,” Kenny says.

“Kenny.” Eve looks past Elena. “Would you ever bet on someone’s personal life?”

“Oh, he has,” Elena answers for him.

“Kenny?” Eve shoots him a look.

His eyes widen. “Elena.”

“It was ten if you shagged and ten if you came in late,” Bill explains. “And here you are, exhausted but glowing, emptying my wallet because you somehow got yourself here on time. I will never understand what it is that makes you decide when you’re going to show up for something.”

“I just know her better is all,” Elena says with a proud grin. “They were fighting and now they’re back together. Course they’re going to be shagging every chance they get.” She winks at Eve.

Eve rubs her temples, rolling her eyes and suppressing a smile as Bill disappears into his office, chucking as he goes.

Elena smirks at Eve expectantly.

“Well?”

Eve creases her brow. “What?”

Elena leans on her elbows speaking in almost a whisper. “How _good_ is she?”

“Oh.” Eve scoffs. “You dirty pervert.”

“She must be good,” Elena says. “You’ve shown up like this four days in a row now.”

“Oh God.” Eve lets out a cackle, running her hand through her curls. “She’s-“

With impeccable timing, Villanelle comes through the office door, coffee cups in each hand, a paper bag full of muffins under her arm. Elena exchanges a thrilled look with Bill as Eve laughs, smiling wide when her eyes land on Villanelle.

“Hi.” Villanelle smiles, eyes gleaming with delight. “Your coffee.”

“Good morning, Villanelle,” Elena chimes.

“Elena.” Villanelle nods. “Kenny.” She glances back at him.

“Hi,” he mumbles, eyes glued to his computer screen. The cursor glides across the document farther and farther down the page, his thumb stuck on the space bar.

“I got you three muffins,” Villanelle says, handing Eve the paper sack and sitting on the edge of her desk. “One blueberry, one chocolate chip, and one apple cinnamon.”

Eve opens the bag with excitement, tearing it open and crinkling the paper.

“Um, I only see two.”

“I ate the chocolate chip on the way over.” Villanelle shrinks with a guilty grin.

Eve laughs, unable to contain her smile. She goes for the apple cinnamon.

Elena and Kenny can’t help but give the pair cursory glances, Bill looking over the top of a folder at his desk in an attempt to be covert but making eye contact with Villanelle.

“Why is everyone being so weird?” Villanelle asks Eve in a whisper.

“I think they’re just jealous.” Eve pops the muffin in her mouth, melting at the sugary sweetness. “Mm, it’s still warm.” She flashes her eyes, devouring another bite.

Villanelle beams, taking a sip of her coffee, very pleased with herself for choosing muffins over Danishes.

Elena presses her lips together, noticing the faint purple splotches on Villanelle’s neck, glancing over at Bill who rubs his neck to indicate he’s also seen the confirmatory evidence. Elena holds her hand to her mouth in an effort to keep it together but lets out a small laugh, looking away and trying with all her might not to burst at the seams.

Villanelle and Eve make the realization at the same time, Eve choking as Villanelle pulls the collar of her jacket up, only drawing more attention to the hickey left on her neck by Eve’s lips only hours ago. A mark she would proudly show-off at V’s Garage is now turning her cheeks pink, Eve’s too.

Eve struggles to swallow down the muffin.

“I’ll see you later?” Villanelle says, ready to make an exit.

Eve nods, forcing the bite down. “I’ll come to yours.”

Villanelle gives her a quick peck then flies out the door. Eve collapses over her desk in a heap of embarrassment, hiding her face in the crook of her arm.

“ _Eve_.” Elena flashes her eyes.

Guffaws come from Bill’s office. He smacks his desk with his palm having a good laugh about it, arriving at their desk still chuckling. Eve lifts her head, glancing back and forth between the two with tired eyes. They both raise their brows eagerly awaiting an explanation.

Eve sits up with a groan and leans back in her chair, brushing her hair behind her ear.

She smirks.

“Wanna hear about her tits?”

**FRIDAY**  
Candles on every surface available flicker and fill Villanelle’s room with a warm and radiant glow. She clicks through the movie selection on the TV, cozied up against the plush pillows on her bed.

“What movie do you want to watch?” she shouts at Eve. “There’s Dirty Dancing or Risky Business.” She scrolls to the next row. “Or Fatal Attraction or The Breakfast Club or-”

Eve comes out of the walk-in closet wearing the white tiger kimono, her hands behind her back clearly holding something. She swivels her hips with a devilish grin.

Villanelle glances over. “What do you have?” She scrunches her brow. “Eve, what are you hiding?”

“I found something,” Eve answers, grin growing.

Villanelle narrows her eye. “Found something?”

Eve reveals a black strap bigger than the blue one. Villanelle’s eyes get huge.

“Eve.” Her breath catches in her throat. “You’ve been looking through my things?”

“Uh-huh.” Eve slinks over, Villanelle squirming around on the mattress from excitement. “I was thinking this time I could wear it.” She holds it up to her puckered lips.

“Oh.” Villanelle’s eyes flicker as she nods, tongue skimming between her teeth.

“Yeah?”

“Oh yeah.” Villanelle licks her lips, spreading her legs apart and running her hand over her crotch

Eve lets out a laugh. “I wanna get you nice and wet first.”

“Mm.” Villanelle slips her hand down her sweats. “Just put it on.”

Eve smiles slyly, aroused already. She loosens the tie of the kimono letting the satiny fabric fall open, the flickering candlelight casting shadows across her bare body.

The silk glides across her skin as the robe falls to the ground.

She steps into the harness, Villanelle huffing shallow breaths as she watches, fingers rubbing over her clit. Eve yanks her sweats down her hips in one swift move, taking her panties too, tugging them off her feet. Her hands slide up Villanelle’s thighs as she spreads her legs apart eager to dive in.

“Oh.”

Villanelle glistens for her.

“Told you.” She smirks, throwing her shirt to the side.

Eve licks her lips deciding where to start first as Villanelle puts one arm behind her head basking in pleasure, playing with her nipple until it hardens. Eve throws her leg open and laps her up, tongue curling in long strokes between her lips, getting a jerk out of her hips as it dances circles around her clit.

Villanelle sinks into the mattress, eyes closing, falling into the feeling of Eve flicking her clit, sucking on it, slurping, stroking, sipping, warm hands gliding up her stomach, nails clawing back down.

A soft bite to her inner thigh.

A kiss.

Hip thrown open wider.

Her fingers grip the comforter, Eve’s tongue dipping just barely inside.

She moans.

Barely and not enough, making her squirm and yearn for more.

Eve teases her, tongue dancing in and out, each time giving her a little more, turned on by the way she wriggles around, legs wanting to close out of frustration but Eve forcing them to stay open.

“Eve.” Villanelle groans, sighing as hands gliding across her body, hips bucking up and down, lust swelling inside in soft ripples.

She lets out a deep sigh.

Fingers slip inside her.

She tightens, moaning on the exhale as Eve fucks her slow and steady in a gentle warm-up. She places a soft kiss on Villanelle’s belly. Her skin jumps from the light touch. Eve chuckles, kissing her again.

“You ready?” she asks, feeling herself getting wet.

“Mhm.” Villanelle groans, lust swirling and tormenting her. 

Eve takes in the view—scratch marks on Villanelle’s belly, her nipples hard, skin glowing, chest red, cheeks flushed. She rubs the strap over Villanelle’s clit. Taps her gently.

“Oh fuck.” Villanelle moans, looking up and growling in absolute delight seeing Eve with her perfect body, the strap at the apex of where the lines of her hips meet. She wraps her legs around Eve and sits up, hands on her smooth skin, lips brushing against her neck.

Eve sighs.

Villanelle breathes in her ear, rubbing her hand up and down over the strap, letting out a moan when warm spit drips over her fingers.

She lets out a throaty laugh.

“It’s fun, huh?”

She gazes up at Eve as she works it all over the strap, the black shining and glossy. Eve rocks her hips, thrusting it through Villanelle’s hand.

“But I will need more than that,” Villanelle whispers.

“Oh shit.” Eve huffs. “I left the lube on the counter. Do you really-“

“Yes.” Villanelle flashes her eyes.

“Okay.” Eve laughs, holding the strap as she runs off.

“It’s big!” Villanelle yells after.

“It’s not _that_ big!” Eve calls back, laughing to herself, adrenaline coursing through her from the thought of fucking Villanelle.

Her body trembles.

When she comes back into the bedroom Villanelle has splayed herself as wide as possible in the middle of the bed, tapping between her lips with her middle finger and making a deliciously _wet_ sound.

Eve’s breath hitches. “Oh my God.” She growls with a grin. “You don’t even know what I’m about to do to you.”

Villanelle chuckles, continuing to tap her lips as Eve squirts lube on the strap.

“Fuck.”

She climbs on top of Villanelle, kissing her hot and heavy, lips colliding, tongues clashing, neither coming up for air.

Lube coats Villanelle’s belly.

Drips down her thighs.

She moans onto Eve’s lips as the strap slips inside, huffing as it goes deeper, feeling stretched and filled. Her breath gets caught in her throat.

“Slow.”

Eve guides the strap gentle and easy, lips on Villanelle’s, exhaling warm breaths as she finds a rhythm. She takes her time, enjoying every second, planting tender kisses on Villanelle’s jaw and neck, brushing her lips across her skin.

Lust builds in Villanelle, warmth radiating into her body. She wraps her arms around Eve, hands gliding over her curves, feeling the muscles in her back flex with each thrust, ridges forming on the outside of her spine, a valley in between.

She moans.

Eve edges the strap deeper, moving her hips faster but in control, hands pressed on the mattress, curls hanging down around her face, reading Villanelle’s body.

“Yeah?” she asks.

“Mhm.”

Villanelle wraps her legs around Eve bringing her closer for a kiss.

“Feels good?” Eve murmurs.

“Yeah.” Villanelle sighs.

She lets out groans, taking ragged breaths between as the strap fills her, pressure up in her belly.

Eve rolls her hips in a slow wave. Hands glide to her ass. Squeeze her. Slide up to her shoulders. Take handfuls of curls.

Their lips collide in a passionate kiss. Greedy. Uninhibited. Lust swirling and building, sweeping them both away. Eve grabs Villanelle by the hips and thrusts faster. 

“Oh fuck.” Villanelle moans.

The strap bumps up against her insides. She relaxes letting it in farther, belly dancing as Eve leans to one side hitting her right where she wants it.

“Fuck.” She groans. “Right there.”

“Yeah.” Eve huffs, throwing her hips harder.

A slap stings Villanelle’s thigh.

Another.

Then nails digging into her skin.

Eve holds her secure as she thrusts a few heavy pulses.

Their hips smack together.

Eve quickens her tempo, Villanelle pushing her palms against her thighs almost at her limit, the pressure mounting inside making her groan. It lessens, Eve easing up, watching the strap slowly slide in and out of Villanelle, slick and slippery.

Villanelle strokes her clit, the strap gliding smooth on her sweet spot. Her back arches off the mattress, clit throbbing and begging for more. She hooks her legs around Eve. Pulls her closer. Fingers claw at her.

“Faster,” she breathes.

Eve huffs, picking up her speed as Villanelle squirms beneath her fluttering on the verge, about to overflow as lust blazes through her.

“Fuck.” She groans.

Eve drops down and throws her hips faster, Villanelle holding on tight. Her muscles tense. Legs clench. Hips jerk.

She locks her legs around Eve, pouncing on her and flipping her on her back, pinning her down with a savage smile, throbbing between her legs.

“I wanna ride you.”

“Oh,” Eve huffs. She nods. “Yeah.”

Villanelle pushes down her chest, straddling her, craving the full feeling. Eve guides the strap in as Villanelle lowers herself down, letting out a deep moan as it slides up into her.

“Fuck.”

She grinds slow to start, Eve’s hands all over her body as she rocks side to side. Back to front. Rolls her hips.

The strap slides right where she wants it.

She eases down more, letting the strap fill her completely.

“Fuck, it feels so good.”

She bounces up and down, moaning deeper, pressure building inside. Dimples form in the small of her back as she arches, finding the perfect spot, muscles tightening as she rides Eve.

“You’re so fucking hot,” Eve purrs, hips twitching from watching Villanelle roll her body on top of her.

Villanelle groans with a grin, bouncing up and down, pressure hitting all the right places. Lust ignites into a fire. Grows in intensity.

Her stomach tenses. Her muscles clench. Her clit throbs as she edges closer to climax.

She whimpers, pressing her hands on Eve’s chest, blazing skin beneath her palms.

“Yeah.” Eve bites her lip. “Come all over me.”

Villanelle lets out a high-pitched moan, hips rolling faster, fingers clawing at Eve.

“Yeah,” Eve breathes, hands helping Villanelle.

Villanelle groans, hips straining as her body jerks, muscles tensing as she tightens, belly dancing as sharp moans escape her throat. She erupts inside hitting her peak, euphoria rushing through her making her breath shallow.

She squirms above Eve, crunching over as bliss flitters through her. 

“Oh yeah.” Eve thrusts her hips up.

Villanelle shudders, nerves vibrating and pulsating, skin flushing.

“Fuck.” She huffs, bouncing up and down a few more times, reveling in the feeling.

“You’re so hot,” Eve husks, breath getting stuck in her throat.

“Mm, you are.”

Eve hums, in rapture as Villanelle dismounts, her hips trembling. She goes in for a kiss meeting Eve’s lips, soft and sensual, smiles in between.

“Now you,” she whispers.

She loosens the straps around Eve’s waist, pulling the harness off her hips and down her legs, running her hand up her thigh. Her fingers slip around between Eve’s legs.

“Oh fuck.”

Eve grins, belly quivering as Villanelle strokes her swollen clit, planting kisses on her chest, tongue snaking up to her neck.

“Hm.” She hums. “What should I do first?”

Eve moans, tempted by Villanelle’s touch but feeling an overwhelming craving for something different.

“I need a cigarette,” she mutters.

“What?” Villanelle scrunches her brow. “Really?”

Eve cringes.

“Yeah.”

“Eve.” Villanelle tries to protest but is stopped with a kiss as Eve rolls on top of her and scoots off the bed leaving her sprawled out on her back in defeat. She gazes up at Eve as she digs around in her purse for her pack of Raison Blue and a lighter.

“You want one?” Eve asks, turning back to Villanelle with a cigarette between her lips.

Villanelle scrunches up her nose up in disgust making a _blegh_ sound, repelled by the mere thought.

Eve rolls her eyes.

“God, you’re so dramatic.” She flicks the lighter but hesitates. “Are you going to make me go outside?”

“I should.” Villanelle gets to her feet, shadows dancing across her curves. “But I won’t.”

She opens her bedroom window to the sweet sound of drizzling rain then flops on her bed on her belly. Eve grins as she sits beside her, slapping her ass.

“Hey!”

Villanelle spins around, grabbing Eve by the waist. Eve flicks the lighter.

“Wait.” Villanelle plucks the cigarette out of Eve’s mouth. “Before you do.”

“What-“

Villanelle takes her by the face and plants a full kiss on her lips, holding the cigarette expertly between her fingers. Perhaps she has smoked one or two before.

She smiles, lips brushing Eve’s, no space between.

“Share it?” she asks, pulling away and placing the cigarette between her lips.

Eve flicks the lighter. Fire dances between them as Villanelle leans in and touches the cigarette to the flame, eyes locked on Eve’s, pupils dilating as soon as the flame vanishes.

She inhales smoothly.

Then coughs as soon as the smoke enters her lungs.

“Here.”

Eve laughs, taking a puff, body loosening and relaxing as the smoke swirls around her lungs. She blows it out towards the window with a cool casualness. 

“You know you look kind of sexy when you do that,” Villanelle says, gliding her hand up Eve’s leg.

“Hm.” Eve hums. “Do I?” She takes another long drag.

“Yeah, but I think it’s mainly because you’re naked in my bed.” Villanelle flashes her a smirk.

Eve laughs out the smoke, offering the cigarette to Villanelle who takes a small puff then hands it back, falling back on the mattress and blowing smoke up at the ceiling. She glances at Eve, their eyes meeting and staying on each other, hearts fluttering out of rhythm until the beats align.

Smoke twirls and dances around Villanelle’s room getting caught in the draft coming in through the window, the scent of rose and jasmine wafting around from the candles.

Eve stubs out the cigarette on the wet stone window seal, only needing a few puffs, and lies on top of Villanelle, her warm body comforting against the cool air coming in from outside.

Rain patters on the panes.

Eve settles her head on Villanelle’s chest, listening to her heart thud, feeling her fingers running through her curls. Goosebumps rise on her skin from the cold. Villanelle holds her tighter, wrapping the velvety blanket around her and planting a kiss on the top of her head.

“You smell like cigarette,” she says.

“I probably taste like it too.”

Villanelle scrunches her nose up in a funny grin.

**Author's Note:**

> I need a cigarette.
> 
> I’ve written more than enough smut so the next parts will be more plot-driven and probably a little shorter too.
> 
> Happy Smut Day! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
